Chance Encounters
by shel263
Summary: When Zuko attacks the Southern Water Tribe Aang arrives too late and Zuko leaves with Sokka captive. Will the Water Tibesman be able to escape or will he have to rely on the missing Avatar for rescue? What will Zuko do in the time being? Zukka R&R please
1. Prisoner

**A/N: My first fanfic so any tips for improvement will be much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

* * *

The ice cracked under the weight of the black ship, its red flag visible through the fog mixed with frozen ash. The Fire Nation, what could they possible want with the Southern Water Tribe now? Hadn't they done enough over the years? They must have found out that all the men had joined the Earth Kingdom in the war now the Fire Nation was back to cause the tribe even more strife. They are such cowardly people.

Sokka stood on the wall that surrounded the tiny village, the only warrior left in the Southern Water Tribe. The gesture was nice and one could commend Sokka for his bravery in facing a Fire Nation ship alone but he was easily swept away as the ship broke through the wall with ease. The warrior fell back with the snow and the massive metal nightmare finally came to a halt. With a hiss of steam the front spike fell forward and a total of seven men descended, the first four wielded no weapons which meant they were firebenders, the worst kind of Fire Nation troops and there were three soldiers with spears behind them. The guy in front was wearing a slightly better uniform and didn't have the facemask in his helmet. A nasty scar covered the left side of his face.

After digging himself out of the snow Sokka ran at the man with the scar, yelling a hate filled war cry, but he was quickly silenced by two swift kicks. Sokka ended up in the snow face first.

The villagers cowered in fear as the soldiers came closer, the one with the scar examined each person purposefully. "Where is the Avatar?" He suddenly yelled, then grabbed Gran Gran and pointed, "He'd be about this age, master of all four elements." He glared at each member of the tribe. The Avatar hadn't been seen in a hundred years, and this crazy guy thought he'd turned up in the tiny village?

"Raaaawwwwww!" Sokka ran at the firebender, brandishing his club. The firebender threw the warrior over his shoulder with frightening grace. Before he landed in the snow once again Sokka hurled his boomerang at the soldier. He barely dodged it then threw a warning blast at Sokka.

"Show no fear!" One of the village boys yelled as he threw a spear to Sokka, with another cry the warrior ran at the firebenders. Before the point made contact the man with the scar sidestepped then with a few quick strikes broke the spear into several pieces. Then he yanked the remains from Sokka and jabbed him three times in the forehead before breaking it in half and throwing it in the snow. Sokka rubbed the spot on his forehead in defeat.

"Try that again you peasant and I'll-" He was cut off when the boomerang came back around and hit him the back of the head, knocking his helmet askew. "That's it you little pest you're coming with me. Soldiers arrest him!" The other two men ran forward and grabbed a struggling Sokka.

"If you want this poor excuse for a warrior back then bring me the Avatar." With another blast of fire he stormed back on his ship, pushing Sokka ahead of him.

Running forward Katara used waterbending to hurl a large snowball at the firebenders holding her brother. "Let Sokka go!" She had to duck away as the leader shot a blast at her.

"Bring me the Avatar and he's all yours." The last glimpse Katara got of scarface was a cocky smile before the ramp rose back into place. As the ship backed out Katara threw snowball after snowball at it as tears fell down her face.

"SOKKA!" Katara ran to the edge of the ice then fell to her knees, "Sokka, no."

Moments later she heard a whoosh followed by a clack, which was Aang's glider. He'd come back to the village, he must have seen the Fire Nation ship. He ran over to Katara and put a hand on her shoulder, "What happened here." The fog was too thick for him to see the ship but he could see the aftermath. The huge gash in the ice through the wall, the collapsed watch tower and the villagers that were still cowering together, tears started to well up in his eyes. "Katara…" Then he noticed that there was someone missing. He made a quick head count.

"Oh no where's Sokka?" Aang looked around frantically.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Katara stood and glared into the fog, "They took him. They just came in ranting about the Avatar then grabbed Sokka and left. Why do they do this? Why can't they leave our tribe alone?"

"Umm, Katara, I'm confused. Who exactly took Sokka?" Aang stood next to her looking confused.

She bit her lip as another wave of tear overtook her, "The Fire Nation. A ship came and took Sokka. Their leader wanted to Avatar in exchange for Sokka. Aang where could the Avatar possibly be, I need his help." Aang looked away; he couldn't face her right now, not after the huge secret he'd kept from everyone.

But he had to. He got Sokka into this mess and he was the only one who could get the Water Tribe boy back.

"Katara, there is something I have to tell you." Aang looked away, ashamed.

"What?" She fell down in the snow, not really paying attention to the boy. Scenario after scenario of the possible horrors Sokka was going through played in her mind. What if he was being tortured? What if the man with the scar had lied and he was going to kill Sokka regardless of whether he got the Avatar or not? And where did he get the idea that the Avatar was in the Southern Water Tribe?

"I'm the Avatar."

It took a moment for Aang's words to sink in past the worry that clouded Katara's mind but when they did she turned to Aang in amazement. "What did you just say? You're the Avatar? But you're just a twelve year old kid, how…" Aang clutched his staff close to him and bit his lip, unable to look Katara in the face. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, if there is any way you can help Sokka, please help him. I can't lose my brother to the Fire Nation." Fresh tears started pouring from her eyes, that's when Aang made his decision.

"I'll bring him back to you Katara, don't worry." He put a hand on her shoulder then opened his glider. Before he took off she grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you. I want to smack some sense to those firebenders." The look of raw determination in her eyes almost frightened Aang.

Aang smiled, "I'll go get Appa." Then he took off and flew as fast as he could towards the bison.

* * *

"Come here you scarface ponytail freak and I'll show you what kind of warrior I am! You'll be sorry you messed with Sokka of the Water Tribe." Sokka struggled against his captors but they had the advantage of being bigger than him.

"Stop calling me that." The man with the scar yelled, fire flared out of his nose as he rounded on Sokka. "Listen you little peasant I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, I will not stand for your petty insults." Zuko was right in Sokka's face now.

"You know if you get any closer you're gonna kiss me." Sokka smiled as Zuko took a step back in disgust.

"Why would I ever want to-" Zuko shook his head to get back on track. "That's it take him to the prison hold and keep a look out for the Avatar." Without another word Zuko stormed off down the hall, leaving Sokka alone with the two guards.

"Jeez he must be a pleasure to work with. Does he always yell that much?" The guards didn't say anything. They reached a room that was out fitted with a straw mat with a basin attached to the floor that must pass a toilet and a basin attached to the wall which could only be a sink. "Wow you Fire Nation soldiers really spare no expense when it comes to amenities." With a rough shove Sokka landed in a heap on the metal floor.

The door echoed as it slammed shut behind the guards, it left a harsh ringing in Sokka's ears. "Are you jerks at least going to give me something to eat and drink and a blanket for this sack you call a bed? It gets cold in the south pole." There came a loud bang from the other side of the door.

"Be quiet, boy."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Knocking on the door and yelling at me in a deep voice is not going to make me shut up." He looked around the room then got up and started pacing, his hands were still bound. The window was high but it was fairly big, if Sokka could find a way to get up there he could squeeze through. Though the thick steel bars would be a problem. _Dammit, how am I going to get out of this one? _He tugged at his bindings; they loosened sliIghtly but were still tight. _Stupid ropes._

He was so busy trying to free his arms that he didn't notice someone walk into the room until the heavy door slammed shut behind the visitor.

"You _will _tell me where the Avatar is." Came a gravelly voice thick with angry determination. Sokka gulped. Great this was just what he needed, to be alone with the ponytail-freak.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading I hope this didn't suck to badly!**


	2. Anger

_A/N: A huge thanks to the following people:_

**Reviewers: **_Ima, HaibanHollow, luaradawn and Jade258_

**Fav/Alert: **_Impronta, luaradawn, MelsieR, Brose, YukiFurubaGirl, Evil Kasumi, Lady Phenylina, jazzylin-sama and Jade258_

_You guys seriously gave me the courage I needed to continue this story. Thank you so much! I sincerely hope that I live up to your expectations and don't disappoint!_

_Also if Sokka seems a little OOC in this chap just think about the situation he's in._

_Now let chapter 2 begin! :D_

Sokka whirled around, eyes narrowed at his captor who was leaning casually against the door with his arms crossed. "I have _no idea _where the Avatar is, no one has seen him in a _hundred years! _Or have you been hiding under a rock your entire life? Oh wait maybe you're just stupid." Sokka watched as Zuko took a deep breath to keep from lashing out at his prisoner. It must have been quite the effort considering how short the firebender's fuse seemed to be.

Zuko looked his prisoner in the eye, "I saw someone from your tribe _with him_, they triggered a flare in an old ship. He jumped from the top of the bridge like it was inches and not hundreds of feet. Only an airbender could do that."

"So just because you saw two kids leave the remains of a Fire Navy ship and it looked like he _might _be an airbender you think it's a good idea to threaten my village?" Sokka growled, tugging even harder on his bindings, the rope bit into his wrists without mercy.

"I need to find the Avatar, your petty village concerns are _not my problem!"_ Fire punctuated Zuko's words while his fists shook with barely contained anger at his sides. This insignificant tribesman could never understand the things he had to endure that led Zuko down this path.

An icy rage took over Sokka, "Not your _problem?_ You Fire Nation are all the same; you just take and destroy everything in your path that doesn't fit into your 'design' for the world. You don't see how your actions could possibly be _bad. _You're all self absorbed bastards who deserve to be wiped out." His voice turned into a hateful growl. "I hope the Avatar has reappeared so he can take care of the Fire Nation infestation."

Zuko couldn't think of anything to say in return. What could he say to such hate filled words? He suddenly became very fascinated with a few scraps of straw that had escaped the bed. Taking a deep breath he finally faced the boy's dagger like stare. "You are just a stupid boy from the Southern Water Tribe what could you possibly know of the complexity that is the outside world? Who are you to judge when this is probably the farthest you've been from your frozen village." Zuko wanted to lash out at this boy, to take out all the pain disguised as resolve he held so carefully within. Pain he had even made himself believe wasn't really there.

"So just because I came from a village that has been devastated by your _people_," Sokka spat the word as he stood up, "that means I can't use experience and common sense to figure out that what you and the rest of your nation are doing is so wrong it makes me sick." If it wasn't for the bonds around his wrists Sokka would have slammed the firebender into the wall to try and knock some sense into him.

Suddenly Zuko roared and unleashed a fist full of fire at Sokka, who ducked just in time but a few hairs were still singed. "You are just a stupid peasant who doesn't know anything about the world I live in!" Another angry burst of flame and Zuko stormed out of the cell, slamming the metal door shut behind him, leaving Sokka to sulk.

"The least you could do is untie me you bastard!" Sokka bellowed as be pulled against his unwavering bindings, by now his wrists were raw and he was pretty sure they had started to bleed but he just wanted to be free.

What was probably an hour later an old man with a large midsection and a jolly, if that word could possibly describe anyone of the Fire Nation, came into the cell carrying a tray that held a bowl of what looked like rice and a glass of water. When he set the tray down he helped Sokka to his feet and drew a menacing looking dagger.

"H-hey what are you gonna do with that?" Fear coursed through Sokka, what if Zuko went back on his word and killed him for yelling at him earlier? It surprised him more that the guard cut him free of his ropes rather than inflicting bodily harm on the prisoner.

"You need your hands in order to eat don't you?" The old man smiled kindly then pushed the tray closer to Sokka. "It isn't much for a growing boy like yourself but it should take the edge off your hunger."

Sokka crossed his arms defiantly, "I'm not eating anything you Fire Nation give me." He looked away indigently but his stomach had other plans and growled loudly. "Traitor." He mumbled at his stomach. The old man laughed then handed Sokka a spoon.

"My nephew may be brash but he is honorable, you won't be harmed during your stay here." A warm smile hung on the man's face, his gold eyes sparkled.

"But I am still a prisoner." Sokka said solemnly his appetite diminished, the old man nodded sadly. "So I don't exactly feel better." He smiled sadly, thankful for the kindness this man was showing him. Though as he looked back at the old man he was reminded that he was Fire Nation and his hatred for every single one of them replaced the slight comfort the man's kindness had brought.

Glaring Sokka met the man's gaze, "Why are you being nice to me, you Fire Nation aren't nice." The Water tribesman spat taking a defensive stance. The old man sighed and stood giving Sokka a sad look.

"I can't say that we don't deserve your anger, my people have done terrible things, but while you are in our company I can promise you that no harm will befall you." Then the old man left Sokka who sat and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, fear was beginning to take root now that the adrenaline from his fight then argument with Zuko started to wear off. Sure he kept getting told that he wouldn't get hurt but there was no way the Fire Nation could be telling the truth, they lived to cause people as much pain as they possibly could. Memories of the day his mother was taken replayed in his mind and he only hoped that when his time came they would make it quick and relatively painless.

An angry rumble from his stomach brought Sokka out of the depressing reprieve. He picked up the rice bowl, it was still warm, and gleefully ate it, conveniently forgetting that it was of Fire Nation making as he inhaled the sweet tasting grain.

A few hours passed without anyone else coming to bother Sokka giving him time to try and came up with an escape plan. So far all he'd come up with was when a someone came to give him food next he'd bash them in the face with the door, hopefully knocking them out so he could get away. Then there was the fact that he was on a ship filled with the enemy soldiers floating in the middle of the ocean with no indication of when they'd make port. Sokka sighed in frustration before collapsing onto his mattress. He hoped Katara found the Avatar, maybe Aang and his supposed flying bison would help her, so they could get him out of this mess.

They were his only hope, well that and maybe his royal jerkiness would realize that one Water Tribesman wouldn't be enough leverage to get the Avatar to come out of his hundred years of hiding. Heaving a tired sigh, Sokka did his best to get comfortable on straw pad it had been a long day and all he wanted to was sleep. _Yeah, sleep is a good idea._ Sokka closed his eyes and despite his rather lacking sleeping arrangements it only took him a few moments before he was snoring, sprawled out across the mattress with a trail of drool coming from the corner of his gaping mouth.

* * *

_Well you made it to the end of the second chapter and I thank you so much for reading. So what do you think of it? I hope I kept everybody IC. Criticism, advice, praise or even plot ideas are very much welcome. Bring on the reviews :D_


	3. Tears

_Whoo next chap is here!_

_I would like to thank the following for their attention to this story_

**Reviewers: **_Jade258, ajj7sunhawk, shamita08, luaradawn, HaibanHollow and ScarletOfTheBlue_

**Fav/Alerts: **_shamita08, ScarletOfTheBlue, imaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya and SonyMouse_

_I don't own AtLA_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, judging from the color of the sky, Sokka awoke to find himself holding his knees against his chest clutching the thin blanket while he tried to conserve as much heat during the especially cold south pole night. A series of pops erupted from just about every joint in Sokka's slight frame making the boy cringe at his stiff body as he sat up. Then he noticed the enticing smell of food in his cell. In his groggy state he cursed himself for being such a heavy sleeper and allowing someone to come in and out of his room without his noticing.

That train of thought was quickly ended when he noticed the smell that accompanied the bowl of rice. Looking down at the "breakfast in bed" Sokka's mouth began to water.

"Yes, _meat_!" He then proceeded to shovel the meal into his mouth, ignoring the chopsticks that had come with it. This caused rice to fly everywhere and cover Sokka's face, he didn't care though he was just glad for the taste of meat even if it was a little…off. He figured it must be the Fire Nation trying to cook penguin without knowing how fast it could go bad if you let it cook for too long. _Stupid Fire Nation not being able to cook one of the simplest Water Tribe dishes._ Sokka thought smugly while he imagined all the Water Tribe dishes that he enjoyed so much, all of them involving meat.

Then as quickly as he had dug into his meal, he stopped, the weight of his predicament crashing down on him. Not even wonderful meat could stop the despondent sigh that escaped his lips. Pulling the blanket around his shoulders to try and keep away the chill of the arctic the assaulted him from the outside and the cold feeling of despair that took root in his chest.

Why did this have to happen to him? His mind wandered to what Katara must be feeling, she was probably sick with worry and fear. After their mom had been taken and their dad left to fight in the war, Sokka was the only family she had left besides their Gran Gran. He didn't think his sister would make it through loosing another family member.

Taking a deep breath to clear the desperation from his mind he steeled his will. Sokka wasn't about to let his sister suffer like that. Glaring at the door to his cell he began to hatch the beginnings of an escape plan but first he had to get more information on the ship and where it was headed before he could come up with anything that would actually work.

His musing were interrupted when the door was violently thrown open and a guard he didn't recognize, well not like he could anyway when most wore face masks, stood against the frame with his arms crossed. Though he kept a straight face Sokka didn't miss the hungry glint in his charcoal eyes. The guard sauntered into the room, eyes never leaving Sokka's as he closed the door.

"I've always been curious as to how the Water Tribes have such dark complexions when they live in such a bleak environment and is it like that everywhere?" The guard tapped his chin thoughtfully as he slowly made his way towards Sokka, each step making the boy's heart beat faster. "Those parkas leave so much to be desired since for mannerless savages your kind are very attractive and always so much _fun_." Sokka didn't miss his hidden meaning and wondered how one word could be so terrifying?

Sokka placed the bowl back on the tray and grabbed one of the chopsticks before he stood to face the man. His body felt stiff and lethargic for some reason, shaking his head he tried to dispel the strange feeling. Even weirder was the predatory smile the movement earned him. "Are you feeling alright, _pheasant?_ Or are your limbs starting to become heavy the world starting to move in slow motion?" The evil glint his eye sent a wave of terror through Sokka, he glanced down at the remains of his meal. Some of the meat was left and that's when he noticed the odd color of the penguin meat. "By the look on your face you must have figured out that there was more to your meal than a generous serving of meat. Have you ever heard of the shirshu?"

Sokka gulped but shook his head, the movement took a huge effort and he was beginning to notice that his legs were starting to have a hard time supporting his weight. "What have you done to me?"

The guard's grin widened, "The shirshu is truly an amazing animal, a bounty hunter's dream, they cannot see but rather they use their hyper developed sense of smell to navigate and can sniff out a rat a continent away. They are extremely nimble, able traverse even the most inhospitable terrain with ease then you combine their razor like claws and teeth with their enormous size you have an already more than formidable beast." There was a swell of pride as the man talked about the shirshu but the dread inside Sokka grew with every word he spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" Another wave of weakness threatened to make Sokka collapse. He tried to fight off the increasing lethargy that clawed at his body but it was getting harder by the second.

"Because you snow loving savages need to be educated about the world outside your pathetic village. Don't interrupt me again." The guard glared at Sokka, "Now where was I? Oh yes the shirshu. The best part of those beasts is the very unique neurotoxin that resides in their long tongues. It causes instant paralysis of the entire body for an hour while leaving the senses and voice intact."

Sokka gulped in fear before the muscles in his legs went numb and crumpled beneath in, he tried to catch himself with his hands but they only worked to slow his fall before he ended up in a heap on his bed. A sneer contorted the guard's face as he stood over Sokka, "I didn't give you a very large dose so you will retain some muscular function. For what I'm going to have you do you will need it." Then he reached down and wretched Sokka up by his hair, "Now let me take a look at that caramel colored skin that is so unique to you savages."

With gleeful movements the guard tugged at the belt around Sokka's waist, a whimper escaped the tribesman's mouth which only seemed to egg the man on. After one especially eager tug the knot came loose and the belt fell to the floor. The next victim was his tunic which was pulled unceremoniously from his shoulders.

Dropping the boy lack a sack of rice the guard moved to remove Sokka's armor, allowing the cold to sink in even further. The tribesman shivered when his skin came in contact with the metal and wished he had the strength to the grab the blanket that was right next to him.

"Hua!" The guard froze when he heard another man shouting. "Hua where are you? It's almost lunch time and you know how his _royal highness _gets if his meals aren't made on time. HUA!" There was a grumble of frustration before the man seemed to move on to another part of the ship.

It didn't take long for Sokka to figure out that Hua was this guy who was currently trying to undo his own belt. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he was suddenly thankful that his mouth was spared from the toxin's effects. "So…" He dragged the word out, "Your name is Hua, huh? According to my knowledge that's a girl's name meaning flower, no wonder you're so quick to jump the bones of a prisoner, with a name like Hua you probably can't get any woman to pay attention to you because you sound like a wimpy girl." A dark blush spread across the man's face while he snarled in irritation.

"Watch it boy or I'll make sure your life is even more miserable than it has already become." Hua gripped Sokka's jaw so tightly there would probably be bruises in a few hours. A glob of saliva to the face was the only reply Hua got and retaliated with a quick punch to Sokka's now exposed abdomen. "Don't push me boy."

Hua stood to pull his guard uniform off then made quick work removing his tunic so all that only his crimson pants were left and by now his erect member was obvious as was the lust in his charcoal eyes. Sokka gulped, wishing there was some way her could will the feeling back into his limbs.

"It's so nice when they can't fight back." Hua chuckled darkly as he flipped Sokka roughly onto his stomach. He ran his hand over the exposed skin, digging his nails in so they left angry red lines in their wake. Sokka hissed from the pain which made Hua dig his nails into the flesh just above Sokka's waistband until little rivulets of blood started to form. Oh he was going to enjoy taking advantage of someone so pure, Hua knelt down and pressed his lips against Sokka's bare neck and began to suck and didn't pull back until a dark bruise had appeared.

Sokka fought back tears as the guard made slow work taking advantage of the Water Tribesman, biting, scratching and marring every bit of skin he had access too. He took a moment to examine his handiwork then leaned forward to hiss in Sokka's ear, "Now comes time for the grand finale." The man's lust heavy breath made Sokka cringe.

_No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening, I am a Water Tribe warrior, this can't be happening to me. _Sokka shouted in his mind, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He could feel Hue reposition himself so he could get a better angle to remove their pants.

The potential rapist froze when he heard the door begin to creak and Sokka hoped that this newcomer didn't have the same intentions as his crewmate.

"You better be thankful for this pheasant, thankful that we're spa—" Zuko froze when he saw his cook almost naked with an equally exposed prisoner beneath him. Rage instantly filled him as he let the bowl of rice fall to the floor. Fire erupted from his mouth and fingertips. "_How dare you!" _The firebender bellowed. The temperature of the room increased several degrees due the display of fire coming from Zuko.

Faster than Sokka could follow Zuko ripped Hua off the tribesman and slammed him into the wall, the smell of burning flesh permeated the air from where Zuko was holding the man by neck. "What do you think you are doing you swine? I gave this man my word that he would not be harmed during his imprisonment on _my _ship. Then you go behind my back and disgrace my honor?" Every word was followed by a breath of fire. Hearing the commotion another guard entered the cell. "Take this trash out of my sight, lock him in another cell." He released the man without looking at the guard. There was a very dark hand shaped burn mark around his neck.

With a surprising gentleness Zuko draped one of Sokka's bruised arms over his shoulders and hefted him up. The boy groaned in protest at the movement his body really didn't feel like doing, but he was thankful nonetheless for Zuko's presence.

When the guard returned from locking Hua up Zuko nodded towards Sokka's clothing that was scattered around the room. "Take his stuff up to my quarters and fetch my uncle. Tell him to bring medical supplies with him." The guard bowed then collected Sokka's things while Zuko pretty much dragged the tribesman down the hallway.

He had no idea where he was being taken but at this point Sokka didn't really care. He was out of that cell and out of the crazy sailor's clutches. After going up what felt like fifty flights of stairs Sokka was gingerly laid down on a soft mattress, and he couldn't hold back the contented sigh when he felt a blanket being pulled over him.

"Nephew, are you sure about this." Sokka recognized the voice as the old man who had come to visit him yesterday. There was no accusation or uncertainty in his question just genuine curiosity.

"Yes." Zuko paused as if what he was doing was completely foreign to him, "I gave this boy my word that he wouldn't by harmed…"

Sokka didn't hear the rest of their conversation as the sense of being safe lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_Whew done with another chap! Hurray!_

_Well I just want to let everybody know that the next update is probably going to take much longer cause I'm getting my wisdom teeth out in a couple of hours which is going to put a serious block on the creative process. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap and I'll get the next one going as soon as the drugs are done kicking my butt!_

_Now it's like 3am time for me to go to sleep :)_


	4. Compassion

_OH MY GOSH IT TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO FINISH THIS DARN CHAPTER!_

_The level of stuff I have to do severely increased these last few months with me starting my first quarter of college and trying to have so inkling of a social life, then Halo Reach, Fable III and Assassin's Creed Brotherhood came out and absorbed my time into their video game goodness. And then there was Lord of the Rings Online oh man was that a up-till-3am time suck haha…yeah. ANYWAY enough with my excuses and on to the thanking people who review/faved._

_**Reviews: **__Jade258, SonyMouse, imaxgoxgnomgnomxonxya, zukka, Sora (anonymous), calileane, Seylin, arialee, Madame Onyx, Kimberly T., _

_**Favs/Alerts:**__ Elena Forest,_ _willpower1318,_ _The Dimension Crossing Mew,_ _zukka,_ _fasal,_ _Galadrielle18,_ _Ryen Selenity Caliburn,_ _champagnesupernova72,_ _NightNix,_ _Frostfeuer, canbea, Kahuna Burger, Gintawolf, SSC, calileane, alittle tilted, Seylin, ladywinterfic, arialee, teamjasper4eva, Madame Onyx, SpringCherryBlossom, Kimberly T., FaeryDOLL, and Kailyssia_

_As always your continued support of this venture is much appreciated! _

_And I don't own Avatar…(duh)._

* * *

The South Pole air was frigid, the wind from flying turned Katara's cheeks red but she didn't complain about the burning, she just wanted to catch up with Zuko as fast as possible. The horrible feeling in her stomach had only gotten worse as time passed. Aang had done his best to try to comfort her but it was to no avail, she merely stared over the side of the saddle with her knees drawn up to her chest. So Aang pushed Appa onward hoping that when the ship came into view it would help the waterbender's mood.

"Katara?" The airbender put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him." Katara didn't look at him and bit her lip against another wave of tears. Crying wasn't going to help Sokka, if they were going to get him out of that prison she would have to be strong. When Sokka was safe that was when Katara would allow herself to cry, when she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and know that he was alright.

Taking a deep breath to reign in her emotions Katara gave Aang a weak smile, "I know Aang, I have the Avatar on my side, I'm not afraid." Aang smiled in return but was unconvinced.

A few more hours of flying passed in silence, the icebergs of the South Pole were getting smaller and farther between. The more distance they put behind them the more nervous Katara got. In the dangerous antarctic waters a ship would have to move carefully in order to avoid sinking but once they reached open water the ship would be near impossible to find.

Sweat started to break out over the girl's hands, underarms and back making her glad for the thick parka she wore. Aang was worried enough and a nervous wreck Katara wouldn't help matters any.

After what felt like ages Aang spotted a plume of black smoke a few miles northwest of them. Hope filled Katara as she moved to the front of the saddle, that had to be the ship. Only Fire Nation ships gave off that kind of smoke and they hadn't seen signs of any others so it had to be the one that took Sokka.

Reaching up to grip the pendant around her neck Katara sent up a silent prayer to whatever spirit would be listening. _Please, let my brother be alright. _Then with renewed drive Aang sped Appa towards the ship to rescue the Water Tribe boy. She just prayed that _was _the ship that had taken her brother.

* * *

When Sokka finally awoke he was first relieved that he was out of his cell, _Maybe that horrible morning was just a nightmare. _Then he took in his surrounds, he was still on the Fire Nation ship but he was in a room that was much more lavish then his previous imprisonment. As he say up the blanket that had been drawn up to his chin fell to reveal him shirtless covered in various bandages that contrasted starkly with his dark skin tone. One particular spot on the left side of his ribcage throbbed in protest to his movement.

With feather light fingers he felt over his torso, tracing the trail of bandages and wincing at the all too vivid reminders of how close he'd been to being taken advantage of. Tears of vulnerability built up in the corners of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. This was not the time to break down, not until he was safely away from this hellhole would he be overcome with emotion.

Summoning up his confidence Sokka swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the mirror to get a better idea of the state his body was in. The sight before him made his stomach churn, around his upper ribcage was a bright white bandage to provide support of a possibly fractured rib. There were several other places that had square pieces of cloth to cover more minor cuts. Skin that was exposed was splotched with bruises ranging in color from dark blackish-blue to sickly yellow.

He pushed his unbound hair away from his face to see matching purple bruises on either side of his jaw and a shiner over his right eye. Spirits how had that monster done so much damage? It had felt like forever but surely he hadn't been abusing him for that long. It hadn't felt like this much damage had been done. Then he remembered the paralysis, maybe it had turned off some of the nerves like it had his muscles.

The creaking of the steel door as it open brought Sokka out of his reprieve, it was the pony-tail freak. He was carrying a tray of fresh bandages and steaming rice, a scowl firmly in place as he kicked the door shut. Sokka took a defensive stance even though his stomach was eager for some nourishment. The bruises only served as fuel for his hatred of the Fire Nation, that along with the fact that this guy could give a person third degree burns with a simple touch chased the hunger from his belly.

"What do you want?" Sokka growled, ignoring his protesting ribs.

"I have a tray with food and bandages in my hands, what do you think I'm doing?" Zuko snapped angrily, not picking up on the fear in Sokka's eyes. Grumbling something about stupid Water Tribe Zuko put the tray down on the bedside table. Sokka took a step back wondering if being alone with this guy was better or worse the Hua. When Zuko started to approach him the Water tribesman's heart rate went into overdrive, his gaze went to the other boy's pale hands. Hands that looked to delicate and harmless but could inflict unimaginable pain.

When Zuko lifted a hand Sokka closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, he was utterly dumbfounded when the touch on his cheek was gentle and warm, there was absolutely no malice as Zuko slowly traced the area around Sokka's multiple bruises. Needing make sure this wasn't some delusion Sokka opened his eyes to meet the firebender's, there was something akin to concern in those golden depths.

"How could he do this to you?" Zuko asked quietly and it took Sokka a few moments to realize the boy had said anything at all.

"Why do you care? You're just as much Fire Nation as he is." Sokka spat between clenched teeth. How could this guy even think he was any better than that sick bastard?

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he let his hands fall to his side, he hadn't actually meant to say that aloud. "Do not compare that dishonorable scum to me." The angry fire was again burning his eyes and Sokka was sure the earlier look was just a trick of the light.

"Honor? What do you know of honor?" Sokka yelled, taking a step towards the firebender. "You nation almost wiped my tribe off the face of the world and you have the nerve to call yourself any better than that man? Ha, I think not!" He was breathing heavily now while unshed tears burned his eyes.

From the look on Zuko's face Sokka was almost positive that the firebender was about to explode. Smoke followed each of his breaths and rose from clenched fists, but before either boy could make a move towards the other the old man from yesterday walked into the room. The smile slid from his face when he saw Zuko ready to attack Sokka at any moment.

"Nephew what are you doing?" He grabbed the enraged firebender by the shoulder and pulled him away from Sokka putting himself between the two teenagers. "This boy was beaten and almost raped then you let your temper blind from this boy's fear."

Zuko turned to face Sokka, his blue eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily with his arms at his sides like he was ready to defend himself. The firebender cursed before turning away. "He compared me to Hua, Uncle." The old man sighed and turned to Sokka, extending his hand toward the boy.

"My name is Iroh." The warm smile on the man's face terrified Sokka more than the angry scowl Zuko had. What was even stranger was that his smile reached to his eyes and it made Sokka want to trust this man. Paranoia won, though, and Sokka took an instinctive step back while staring at that calmly extended hand. "I won't hurt you and neither will my nephew."

"You are still firebenders and can never be trusted." Sokka spat but instantly regretted it, he was their prisoner and last time he mouthed off to one of them he was met with cruel retribution with the mirror of the room only serving to remind him of that.

His smile turning into a slight frown, Iroh lowered his hand then turned to guide Zuko out of the room. Before the door closed Sokka thought he caught an apologetic look on Zuko's face but wasn't sure due to the scar.

When he was sure they had left for good he ran over and slid the lock into place hoping that there wasn't a key that could open the door. As a marginal feeling of safety sunk in Sokka fell onto the bed but sleep eluded him thanks to the throbbing of his body. Damn the Fire Nation, damn them and their insatiable need for power. Then he remembered that he was laying on one of their beds. Much to the protest of his limbs the boy leapt from the bed panting, there was no way he'd sleep there, even if his life depended on it.

So even though it was extremely painful and uncomfortable Sokka picked the corner furthest from bed and curled up in it hoping to escape the nightmare his life had turned into.

The hallway was eerily quiet as Zuko walked towards his room and the lecture his uncle had given him was still fresh in his mind. Iroh had encouraged him to take care of the Water Tribe boy while he recovered and warned him to not let his temper make the decisions that a clear head should. Zuko looked at the bandages and ointment in his hands, glaring like it was their fault he had to take care of some scrawny peasant. Lady Luck was truly cruel to him, for a moment the pain of the past ghosted over the left half of his face, reminding him just how awful his luck really was.

As the door to his room came into view with the promise of sleep Zuko realized how tried he was. Exhaustion seemed to come easier the longer his search went on.

When he reached the door he was disappointed to find it locked, that boy must have figured locking it would keep what he feared away. Zuko smiled in satisfaction as he pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was how empty his bed was and the next was the brown and blue form huddled in the corner snoring like komodo-rhino. Zuko didn't know whether to leave him like that or get him out of that painful looking position he was in.

Then his uncle's words rang through his head: _You said that you would take care of him, so do just that or he will always think of you on the same level as Hua_._ You need to use kindness to evaporate hatred._ Sighing, Zuko set the bandages down and gingerly lifted one of the boy's arms over his shoulders and began to drag him over to the bed. Since when did he get soft? Zuko wondered as he examined Sokka's sleeping form sprawled across the mattress. Even though his face was marred by abuse Zuko could see an attractive young man under it all.

Wait did he just find another man attractive?

"I've spent too long on this stupid ship." Zuko grumbled as he pulled his armor off. Placing a candle in front of him, Zuko began his daily meditation. This routine helped cool his temper and to get past what ever trial was thrown at him that day. As the calm of meditating began to envelop him a raucous noise ripped through his peace, the firebender whirled around with practiced grace into a fighting stance. Then the noise filled the room once again and he realized that the noise was coming from the boy lying on his bed.

"How can you possibly be injured and make that much noise?" Zuko pondered incredulously shaking his head, there was no way he could meditate with this noise in the background and even less a chance of him getting an peace on deck in the freezing weather or the obnoxious crew.

Begrudgingly, Zuko grabbed a spare blanket from under the bed and the pillow Sokka wasn't drooling on. The firebender considered throwing the pillow over the boy's gaping mouth but he decided that lack of comfort wasn't worth it.

"This kid just keeps becoming more of a pain in my ass." The teen growled.

After a particularly loud snore Zuko covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he could will himself to slumber. When Sokka rolled over, muffling his snoring in the mattress, Zuko sighed, letting sleep take him.

The first thing Sokka noticed when he woke up was how ferociously hungry he was, the second was that for sleeping in the corner of a metal room he felt very well rested, and the third came when he noticed that he was laying onto of a very comfortable mattress. A mattress that smelt like a comforting combination of campfire and something sweet but spicy at the same time, it was a scent that couldn't be found in the South Pole.

That's when he remembered that the only bed he could possibly be in was the angry, ponytailed freak's, dread instantly washing over him as he stared down at the fine black blanket. "How did I end up here, I distinctly remember crashing in the corner." Then a pained groan made him freeze, there was someone else in the room. "Please, please let it not be the angry firebender."

As Zuko sat up Sokka wanted to sink down into the mattress and disappear. _How do I have such rotten luck?_ The Water tribesman pulled the blankets over his face, maybe if he believed the firebender wasn't there he would just go away.

"I know you're awake."

Sokka grimaced, pulling the blankets off his face to discover that Zuko was staring at him. "What do you want?" His voice wasn't has angry as he had hoped it would be and his stomach didn't help him any when it rumbled obnoxiously. If the Water tribesman wasn't mistake he could've sworn he saw the corners of Zuko's mouth pull up slightly but a heavy knock on the door wiped any trace of a smile.

The firebender silently opened the door, but not far enough that Sokka could see who it was. They couldn't have brought good news if the deep scowl on Zuko's face and the burst of fire from his fists were any indication. "What do you mean we have to go into port and make repairs?"

An awkward silence fell over who ever had been sent to confront Zuko, Sokka was quickly figuring out that the firebender's temper was his most prominent trait.

"Um…W-well you see…when we attacked the Water Tribe," The man seemed to be trying to word his statement without inciting Zuko's wrath even more. "The ice, it…"

"Spit it _out_." Zuko demanded. Even Sokka winced, feeling sorry for the man on the receiving end of that anger.

"There is much damage to the ship's hull." The man spat out. "If we hit any rough waters or enemy ships ours won't be able to function at top performance."

"Fine, take us to nearest port. Now leave me." Zuko yelled and was about to slam the heavy door in the man's face before he got the firebender's attention again.

"Th-there is something else you should know." Zuko turned back around but the other's voice was to quiet for Sokka to hear, though the expression on the other boy's face said it was anything but good news.

After the man left Zuko stood by the door staring in Sokka's general direction for several long moments making Sokka fear that the teenager was going to launch a fireball at him anytime.

Trying to keep all trace of fear from his voice Sokka pulled the firebender out of his trance, "So…what did that guy want?"

"He had to pull us into port during the night," Zuko's voice was tight, controlled, so different then the quick temper he had displayed so far. "The ship needs repairs, we need supplies and apparently nobody else knows how to cook."

"Are you leaving?" The fear in Sokka pushed its way through his voice. Why was the possibility of Zuko leaving him alone terrifying? Five minutes ago he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

Zuko nodded, "But you're coming with me, so we need to get you Fire Nation attire and clean bandages."

"What?" Sokka subconsciously clutched at the Water Tribe robe he wore. "Nu-uh, no way am I dressing like one of _you._"

"Well then stay here for all I care, if soldiers come on this ship and take you into their custody its not my problem." That temper was back in full force. "I'll just point out that your time with them will not be nearly as good as on this ship."

"What!" Sokka stood, fighting the darkness at the edge of his vision from moving too fast. "You think my time on this ship has been good? I've been taken prisoner, miles from home! Oh, and might I point out that my _experience on your ship _led to this!" He pointed to the dirty tape cover his cracked rip, which was making breathing difficult.

Zuko puffed up like he was going to say something cruel in return but he let his shoulders slump, "You're right."

"What was that?" Sokka snapped.

"You're right!" The firebender shouted, "But guess what there are a lot worse things that could happen, so you are going to come with me whether you want to or not!"

Faster than Sokka could keep up with Zuko had him pinned to the bed while he deftly removed the many bandages that had somehow gotten very dirty after just one night. When they were all in a pile on the floor Zuko's face turned into a disgusted grimace. "That bastard." The teen's mood swings were really starting to confuse Sokka, which wasn't helped when a pale hand started to trace the cuts and bruises that covered the Water Tribesman's dark skin. "How could someone do this?" The sincere bewilderment in the firebender's voice kept a sarcastic quip from leaving Sokka's mouth.

"This is what your people do. They burn homes, they destroy families and they push people into desperation." Sokka's voice lacked any emotion while remembered times when each of those things had happened to him and the Southern Water Tribe. "The possibility of the Avatar being alive, even if he's been missing for a hundred years, gives us hope that things will get better."

"Capturing the Avatar is the only way for me to reclaim what my father took from me!" Zuko shouted, slamming is fists down on the mattress while he glared at Sokka with burning gold eyes, reminding the tribesman just who was sitting on top of him.

Silence hung between them until Zuko reached for the bandages he'd brought and he slowly started rubbing salve over the deeper cuts.

_How can such an angry person be so compassionate five seconds after a tantrum? _Sokka thought incredulously.

"You need to sit up." Zuko demanded, grabbing Sokka by the shoulders to get access to the area where the most damage had been done but the tribesman pushed against him, refusing to move.

Meeting Zuko's glare Sokka growled, "I'm almost positive my rib is fractured considering it hurts to breath and there is a very prominent bruise that should be a sign that there is something in wrong. Unless the black and blue coloration on my side isn't obvious enough for you?" He added the last part with a healthy dose of sarcasm while he breathed through the pain that stretched from the fractured bone all the way to his toes.

The fire bender's eyes narrowed but instead of snapping back at the tribesman he grabbed the role of medical tape from the bedside table. "You still need to sit up if I'm going to brace the fracture."

Begrudgingly Sokka, with Zuko's help, sat up and let the firebender begin winding the cloth around his torso and up his shoulder. They sat there in silence when Zuko finished, trying to figure out what to say to the other.

"Thanks…I guess." Sokka whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. Zuko nodded then stood to leave.

"I'll be back in a bit to get you. There are Fire Nation clothes at the bottom of the basket, change into those for when we disembark." Without so much as a backward glance the firebender was out the door leaving Sokka wondering if he'd ever figure the teen out.

* * *

_I love you right now for being patient and reading this. Again I'm sorry it took me four months to get my act together and finish this chapter and the next shouldn't take nearly as long. Reviews are always welcome and I thank you for your patience and reading this despite the delay._

_And lastly a belated Merry Christmas to all, I hope it was great!_

_~shel263_


End file.
